


Chase Away The Fear

by Zipties_and_Tripods



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Fluff, I enjoyed writing this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zipties_and_Tripods/pseuds/Zipties_and_Tripods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay is caught up in the terrors of his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chase Away The Fear

                Tim jerked awake, his mind slowly catching up to the sounds reaching his ears. He looked over to the second bed to Jay’s sleeping form. The other man was curled tightly into a ball and the sheets were twisted around his legs. Pitiful sniffles and gasps emanated from his mouth as whatever night terror gripped his mind.

            Tim sighed and sat up, wearily running a hand through his hair. He pushed himself to his feet and walked to the bathroom, grabbing a plastic cup from the pile beside the single-cup coffee maker. He filled the cup with water and returned to his bed.

            He sat on the edge and took slow sips of the cold water. This had become routine. Every few nights, Tim would be woken from his shallow sleep as Jay experienced whatever his mind conjured up to torture him with, and Tim would keep a silent watch until the last tremor subsided. He didn’t mind, he never really needed much sleep anyway, and he knew what Jay was going through. The dreams had long since stopped affecting Tim as much. Hell, his waking life almost matched them. But Jay hadn’t been dealing with that _thing_ as long as Tim had, his mind hadn’t coped or adapted or…whatever Tim’s did to shut out the pain and he felt a pang of sympathy for the other man.

            Minutes passed as Jay’s thin frame shook and his eyes moved erratically beneath his tightly shut lids. Tim continued sipping his water. He sighed again as Jay finally stilled, his breathing evened out and his muscles relaxed. Tim set the empty cup on the nightstand between the two beds. He swung his legs back onto his own bed and started to lie down.

            Suddenly, Jay let out a hoarse cry and twisted in his blankets. Tim sat back up quickly, this was new. His eyes still clamped shut, Jay flailed violently. Tim winced as his hand smacked into the headboard. Tim stood slowly unsure of the change in situation; the dreams had never been this violent before. Tim stretched out a hand, intending to try and shake Jay awake, but flinched as Jay arched his back and let out a strangled scream. Tim winced as Jay’s hand again made contact with the headboard as he thrashed.

_Shit_. Tim knew he had to do something or else Jay was going to break something. He moved to the end of the bed and tried grabbing at Jay’s feet; he wanted to tug him away from the edge of the bed. He jumped back as Jay’s foot narrowly missed his nose. “Dammit Jay,” he mumbled.

            Another agonized cry tore from Jay’s and he twisted again, his head inches away from bashing into the wood.

            Without thinking, Tim rushed back to Jay’s side and grabbed at his shoulders. He pulled him into a sitting position and Tim, ignoring Jay’s flailing limbs, wedged himself in between the headboard and the sleeping man. Tim encircled his arms around Jay’s skinny frame, trapping his arms against his body.  He pulled Jay against his chest and took a few breaths. He knew one wasn’t supposed to wake someone having a nightmare, but what about restraining them like this? If he didn’t Jay was going to end up hurting himself. Tim tightened his grip as Jay fought against his hold. For how thin Jay had become he was putting up a decent fight.

            Then Jay let out a sharp, strangled sob and sagged against Tim. His body trembled as he cried deep, wracking sobs.

            Hesitantly, Tim moved one of his hands to Jay’s hair. He stroked it softly, “Shh,” He soothed, “It’s ok. We’re ok.”

            Tim felt Jay cling onto the arm still wrapped around his chest. Gradually, Jay calmed. His sobs turned to soft cries, then to shaky breaths. Tim never stopped petting Jay’s hair.

            “Tim?” Jay whispered.

            “Yeah?”

            “Can you stay with me? Please?”

            Tim rested his chin on top of Jay’s head. He put his arm back around Jay and gently entwined their fingers. “Of course.”

            Jay leaned into Tim and took a deep breath, relaxing in the other man’s arms. Tim rested his back against the headboard. Together the two drifted off, secure in the comfort of each other’s arms.

            

**Author's Note:**

> Teehee, I enjoyed writing this a lot.


End file.
